O Dilema de Kurama
by Luuchi
Summary: O que Kurama vai fazer quando sua mãe o diz para arranjar uma namorada?E se Yusuke, Kuwabara e Koenma arranjarem as candidatas por ele?Confusão garantida e um grande dilema?QUE GAROTA ESCOLHER?
1. Situação pré Dilema

**O Dilema de Kurama**

Cap 1: A Procura de uma Namorada

" Filho, quando você vai arrumar uma namorada?"

As palavras de sua mãe ecoavam m sua cabeça. Ele não podia fazer nada quando as palavras eram dela. Ele se tornava fraco. Ela era sua fraqueza, afinal. Kurama pensava sobre isso. Uma namorada...uma parceira temporária, ele nunca pensou em procurar por uma ( embora muitas corressem atras dele ) ele nunca pensou nisso como uma necessidade. Até sua querida mãe mencionar isso.

Ele pensou sobre isso e sabia que estava na hora. Ele sabia que teria que procurar alguém para ficar junto e sabia que empurrar isso para os anos seguintes poderia ser desastroso. Entao ele saiu de sua casa e foi pedir conselhos a Yusuke. ( o que é uma coisa rara. Normalmente ele que era o mais solicitado. )

Yusuke fez alguns telefonemas e depois ele o entregou um papel com um nome, data, hora e local e disse para ele procurar Kuwabara. Kuwabara e Shizuru fizeram a mesma coisa e disseram para ele ir ver Koenma. Koenma teve que olhar alguns registros antes de dar uns telefonemas e dar a ele as mesmas informações num papel.

Acabou que Kurama tinha quarto encontros num mesmo dia, todos em diferentes lugares e hora. Ele esperava que um desses fosse o que ele estava esperando.

Quando aquele dia chegou, Kurama e seus amigos estavam passando um tempo na sua casa. Seus pais não estavam e seus amigos insistiram em ficar, e prometeram não botar a casa abaixo. Bom...com Shizuru, Keiko e Yukina tomando conta, seus amigos não iriam mover um dedo. Com um ultimo olhar para a sua pronta-para-ser-devastada casa, ele saiu. Noseu caminho, uma voz familiar o chamou.

"Kurama, onde você tá indo?"

Ele se virou e viu uma Botan muito feliz carregando um saco plástico com batatinhas e sorvetes de diferentes sabores.

"Encontro"

Botan entendeu imediatamente. E com um sorriso, ela disse:

"Vai lá Kurama! E boa sorte!"

Ele corou com esse pensamento e a agradeceu. Mas o saco com comida chamou sua atenção.

"O que você vai fazer com isso?"

Ela levantou a sacola.

"Os garotos queriam alguma coisa para ocupar as bocas. As garotas e eu chegamos a conclusão de que comida era o único meio de mantê-los calados. Eu cheguei atrasada, então decidi trazer."

A imagem de sua quase-devastada casa veio a sua mente. Ele sabia que teria que fazer faxina no dia seguinte.

"Acho melhor você ir Kurama. A sua nova namorada deve estar te esperando."

Eles se despediram, e a partir daí o Dilema de Kurama começou.

* * *

Oiiii de novo! 

Olha essa aqui é romantica. Não vo dizer quem é a sortuda que fica com o Kurama (embora eu ache isso realmente óbvio).Uma dica: NÃO É YAOI

Olha, a idéia original da fic não é minha, é de uma garota que escreve pelo nome de Kitz, mas não neese site. O ponto é que ela não escreve em português, e eu soh adaptei.


	2. O Dilema começa!

Capítulo 2:

O Dilema Começa!

"..."- fala dos personagens

* * *

Encontro número 1:

O primeiro encontro foi com uma garota que usava óculos de fundo de garrafa, que se chamava Naomi. Ela era a típica garota- gênio. Mas ela estava muito nervosa...Kurama tentou melhorar a situação dizendo que tudo estava bem, mas...com um escorregão de sua mão, que esbarrou na dela, que corou e desmaiou.

Encontro número 2:

O segundo encontro foi com uma garota fofinha com cabelos longos e loiros presos em maria- chiquinhas. O nome dela era Shiriko, e mantinha seus enormes olhos azuis em Kurama o tempo todo, o que fazia com que ele se sentisse um pouco...desconfortável.

"Você...eh...umm...gosta daqui?"

"Sim, Shuichi- san!"

"A comida está boa?"

"Sim, Shuichi- san!"

Uma gota de suor caiu da cabeça de Kurama. Ele decidiu tentar outra manobra.

"Você deve estar indo bem na escola."

"Sim, Shuichi- san!"

"Você...me acha interessante?"

"Sim, Shuichi- san!"

Kurama olhou suspeito para ela.

"Então, o que você quer ser quando crescer?"

"Sim, Shuichi- san!"

Percebendo que ela estava falando como um zumbi, ele deu o golpe final.

"Eu realmente tenho que ir."

"Sim, Shuichi- san!"

Ele imediatamente se levantou e se despediu educadamente. Ela ainda olhava sonhadora para Kurama até ele sair.

Encontro número 3 :

Essa garota era a pior. Seu nome era Akemi. Ela estava vestida de preto, uma roupa tipo gótica, e cheia de correntes. Seus cabelos longos e pretos lembravam Kurama de Karasu, o que deu a ele um sentimento de MEU-DEUS-COMO-EU-CONSEGUI-ME-METER-NESSA-FURADA. O encontro continuou sem uma palavra. Akemi fez o primeiro movimento, e escorregou sua perna para cima da de Kurama, enquanto lhe dava um olhar muito maligno. E antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma outra coisa. Kurama se levantou.

"Eurealmentetenhoqueiragora."

Ele falou num flash. Mais rápido que um raio, ou mesmo mais rápido do que Hiei, ele foi embora.

Encontro número 4:

O último encontro era tarde. Kurama esperou por quase duas horas no local marcado. Sendo um cavalheiro, sabia que não podia ir embora antes de esperar um pouco. Mas sua paciência acabou. Depois de tudo o que ele tinha passado, ele sabia que esse seria o pior. Quando ele se levantou para saair. Uma voz feminina o chamou.

" Você é Shuichi Minamino?"

Kurama olhou, surpreso. Ela era bonita. Seus cabelos castanho-escuro estavam presos firmemente a um coque bem feito. Sua voz também era bonita. Pelo jeito que ela estava vestida, parecia um mulher de negócios. Ele sabia que ela deveria ter 3 ou 4 anos a mais que ele, mas estava tudo bem para ele.

"Eu sou Naomi Kasagune"

Os minutos voaram, e logo o encontro chegou ao fim. Kurama foi para casa e no caminho penava em Naomi. Ele realmente se divertiu estando com ela. Ela era esperta, madura, gentil, educada...e o que mais importava...normal. Durante o encontro eles falaram de política, negócios, meio ambiente...tudo no interesse de Kurama. Eles gostavam das mesmas coisas e sabiam as mesmas coisas.

Pensando sobre os outros encontros, ele sabia que Naomi seria a melhor escolha. Mas de algum jeito, tinha alguma coisa perdida. Alguma coisa em que ele não conseguia por as mãos. Ele sabia que faaltava alguma coisa, e Naomi o fazia sentir...vazio.

Foi quando ele avistou sua casa. O lado de fora parecia normal, mas era com o lado de dentro que ele mais se importava. Então, foi correndo.

"Cheguei!"

Ninguém respondeu. Então ele ouviu gritos, risos e conversa alta. O barulho vinha da sala, e era lá que seus amigos estavam. O motivo dos risos: Hiei vs. Kuwabara no videogame. Era um dura final.

"Você está trapaceando seu espetadiho! Eu vou..."

Kuwabara estava a ponto de agarrar o pescoço de Hiei quando eles viram Kurama.

"Cheguei..."

Todos pararam um segundo e olharam para o recém-chegado. Todos estavam l�: Koenma, Yusuke, Botan, Hiei, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina e Shizuru.

"Então, como foram seus encontros? Decidiu qual delas você quer?"- perguntaram Yusukes Kuwabaras e Koenmas curiosos.

Kurama sorriu.

"Foi deprimente."

Todos pareceram um pouco chateados.

"Mas eu achei a última interessante. Ela está no topo da lista."

Shizuru sorriu e olhou para os garotos, que procuravam dinheiro nos bolsos.

"O que você está fazendo Shizuru?"- Yukina perguntou.

"Acho que eles fizeram uma aposta"- Disse Keiko

"O que é uma aposta?" Yukina perguntou inocentemente.

No rosto de Kurama se formou um sorriso. Bom, a noite era uma criança, e então ele se juntou aos seus amigos em suas atividades infantis. Mas antes que eles começassem de novo, Kurama perguntou:

"A Karasu-fêmea foi idéia de quem?"

Ninguém respondeu, mas todos os olhares se voltaram para Kuwabara.

"Por que vocês estão me olhando desse jeito?"

Kurama abaixou a cabeça.

"Eu deveria saber..."

_**Pode ter certeza que continua!**_

* * *

**_Ohayou!_**

Que que vocês tão achando gente? Já vi que vocês ja deram palpites de que o Kurama pode escolher...legal..

Eu só peço uma coisa: Não percam as esperanças, eu sei que esse capítulo ta meio vago...

Bom...o pócimo capítulo vem com mais surpresas ( SERÁ QUE É SURPRESA MESMO? )

Não deixem de comentar!

Sayounara!


	3. O Sorvete Noturno

Cap. 3

**O Sorvete Noturno**

Durante o resto da noite eles jogaram cartas e alguns video games. O último jogo era xadrez , Kurama vs. Kuwabara, pela vigésima vez. Em todas as partidas Kurama vencia, com, no máximo dez minutos de jogo. Era um jogo meio chato e ia durando noite adentro. As garotas tentavam se manter acordadas. Apenas Kuwabara estava totalmente alerta. Estava desesperado para ganhar uma parida para Yukina.

" Kurama, porque você não deixa o Kuwabara ganhar, para ele parar de encher o saco? " cochichou Yusuke sonolento.

Ele respondeu calmamente.

" Eu tenho deixado ele ganhar nos últimos quinze jogos, mas nem assim ele consegue! "

Kuwabara tinha comido muitas peças de Kurama e tinha certeza de que ia ganhar, mas o jogo estava acabando.

" Cheque mate. "

Era a vigésima vez que Kurma dizia isso.

" Mmmmm...que tal melhor de 30? "

" NÃO, NOS DEIXE DORMIR! "

Veio o coro de todos enquanto eles o batiam na cabeça. Depois, um por um eles subiram para os quartos.

Kurama se deitou e ficou pensando em Naomi. Ele não tinha certeza de seu próximo movimento. Bom, primeiramente ele tinha que dormir, mas estava achando isso muito difícil. Então, um repentino pensamento sobre um certo sorvete de chocolate no freezer o fez perceber que estava com fome.

Ele tentou esquecer, mas foi em vão. Então a delícia gelada o fez pular da cama e ir até a cozinha. Ninguém iria suspeitar disso, não é?

A lua cheia iluminava o corredor, assim foi fácil atravessa-lo sem tropeçar.

Abriu a porta da cozinha mal iluminada sem prestar atenção. Devaagar, ele alcançou o freezer e pegou o pote de sorvete. Então com a colher na boca e o potinho na mão ele fechou a porta. Quando se virou de volta a luz revelou um outro esfomiado noturno ali presente. Ele pulou para trás, com seu coração batendo forte e respirando rápido.Uma risada infantil o fez olhar novamente para o seu "atacante".

"BOTAN!VOCÊ EATÁ QUERENDO ME MATAR?"

Botan apenas colocou o dedo sobre os lábios num gesto de silencio.

"Shhhh..."

O coração de Kurama foi voltando ao ritmo normal. Devagar ele abriu o pote de sorvete quando seu olhar se encontrou com o dela.

"Então...você faz isso sempre?"

Kurama corou, mas a luz não batia no seu rosto, sendo então imperceptível.

"Bom...só quando tem sorvete no freezer. E você?"

"Sempre."

"Sempre?" ele perguntou sarcasticamente.

Kurama a olhou mais atentamente. Seus cabelos azuis e seus olhos violeta ficavam ainda mais bonitos à luz da lua.

"Mas não espalha. Eu tenho uma figura para manter."

Kurama riu um pouco da resposta.

"O que tem de tão engraçado?" perguntou ela já rindo também.

Foi quando Kurama reparou no pijama que ela estava usando.

"Esse pijama me é familiar...acho que já os vi em algum lugar"

Ele continuou a tentar escaniar o pijama.

"Na verdade ele é do Yusuke. A Keiko deu pra ele. Mas acho que ele não ia querer usar um pijama com estampas de coelhinhos bebês fofinhos. Não faz muito o estilo dele."

Os dois gargalharam tentando imaginar Yusuke vestido com um pijama rosa com coelhinhos brancos. Que coisa meiga.

Durante um bom tempo eles ficaram contando histórias engraçadas como daquela vez que Botan quase caiu do remo porque viu uma velha senhora andando por aí com um chapéu com um urubu empalhado em cima.

Bom...eles estavam se divertindo.

"Bom...como vai a sua vida amorosa?"

Kurama percebeu o que tinha acabado de perguntar. Como isso foi passar pela minha cabeça, ele pensava.

* * *

**Oi de novooo**

Demoro mas chego!

(Aleluia) Desculpaa a demora gente...eu tenho estado realmente enrolada com as provas na escola, mas em compensação não to indo tão mal assim.

O procimo capitulo já ta escrito, assim como a minha prócima fic, que vai ser meio que a continuação dessa.( mas eu ainda não digitei porque sou meio preguiçosa para isso...hahaha)

_Valeu mesmo pelas rewiews! Continuem me ajudando a melhorar, plz :_

* * *

**_Morgana the Witch:_** HAHAHA. O Kuwabara é mesmo bobo...mas é legal. Que bom que vc gostou...continue torcendo pela Botan.

_**Miru Kino:**_ Ta mesmo tao obvio...bem vamos ver..

_**Teella:**_ Espera até o fim da história...o ultimo capitulo é o mais emocionante! Continue torcendo! Cruze os dedos!

_**Karol Himura:**_ Vamos...daqui a pouco o mistério (ou nao) acaba! Só mais um capitulo. ( essa fic é meio curta, por isso nao vai dar pra colocar Koenma x Shizuru, mas eu prometo que tento fazer uma fic dedicada a eles : )

_**Bellykepe:**_ HAHAHA...Diz pro Mascara da Morte nao ficar com ciumes, ele tambem é lindo ( mas o Kurama é mais, né )

_**Eternia Melody:**_ Nao percam as esperanças! O Povo vai gritar ate a decisao final ( q eu acho mais que obvia ) Continue rezando, estamos na reta finallll!

Bjussss gentiiiiii

valew


	4. A Decisão, finalmente

_**Cap. 4 Decisão final**_

"Bom...como vai a sua vida amorosa?"

Kurama percebeu o que tinha acabado de perguntar. Como isso foi passar pela minha cabeça, ele pensava.

A garota corou e segurou mais forte o potinho de sorvete.

"Bem...eu...não tenho exatamente uma vida amorosa. Eu ...estou esperando por alguém interessante, inteligente –ela segura o pano do pijama- alguém que goste de mim como eu sou, alguém doce –ela parou e pegou uma colher de sorvete –como sorvete, viu?"

Os dois riram juntos mas Kurama quebrou as risadas.

"Mas e se esse sorvete perdesse o sabor? Você arranjaria outro?"

Botan olhou para ele, desconfiada.

"Isso é algum tipo de teste?"

"Pode-se dizer que sim."-sorrisos

"Bom...aí é só pegar mais. Tem mais alguma coisa que queira saber Senhor Curioso?"

Kurama tentou imitar a voz de comerciais:

"Parabéns, você acabou de ganhar uma viagem para o Brasil!"

Botan fez uma careta, colocando a língua para fora. De repente uma onda de compreensão passou pelo garoto. Ele...estava agindo como uma criança de novo!Só Botan conseguia fazer isso.Os dois riram. Eram quase quatro da manhã, mas isso não importava. Eles estavam se divertindo.

Kurama, então se sentiu...completo. Ela podia não ser tão inteligente quanto Naomi, mas sempre conseguia iluminar o dia de qualquer um. Botan olhou para ele com seus olhos brilantes, e rindo de alguma coisa.

"O que é tão engraçado?"

"Tem sorvete no seu rosto!"

Ela pousou os olhos na manha de sorvete de chocolate na bochecha de Kurama e a limpou com a manga do pijama de Yusuke. Ela sorria, mas dessa vez muito mais doce do que antes.

Kurama percebeu a procimidade deles. Ele corou, mas a escuridão escondia seu rosto.

Depois que a manha foi removida, Botan também percebeu. A escuridão não conseguiu esconder seu resto, já que o luar estava forte nela.

Sem mais uma palavra, Kurama a beijou. Um beijo tímido, durou pouco mais de alguns segundos. Os dois virararam as costas.

"Desculpe Botan...eu...eu não..."

Ela não respondeu. Ele virou para ver sua ação, mas ela ainda estava de costas. Sabia que depois disso nunca mais conseguiria encará-la.

Foi o primeiro beijo deles, a primeira experiência. Ele, que era calmo e tímido, nunca pensou que tomaria iniciativa para uma coisa dessas.

"Botan...eu realmente sinto muito"

Botan pousou o dedo nos lábios. Seu coração batia forte e seu rosto queimava.

Ela sabia que Kurama era um bom amigo, mas agora ela queria mais dele.

"Não sinta..."-disse timidamente- "Não sinta..."

Cabô

* * *

_Oiiii oiiiii_

_Bom...cabô!_

_BOTAN & KURAMAAAA_

_Nossa, como eu esperei por issso...Já vi que vcs torceram pela Botan HAHAHA. Valeu mesmo pela força._

_Bom, voltando à terra, desculpa pela demora gentiiii tava meio enrolada. Bom como eu já disse, já escrevi minha pócima fic, que vai ser meio que a continuação dessa e o titulo vai ser "Febre" ou alguma coisa parecida( mas ainda nao tah digitana HUAHUAHUAHUA como eu sou lerdaaa)_

_Espero que eu coxiga publicar essa rapidinhu._

_Valeu mesmo pelas rewiews, adorei._

_Bjussss_


End file.
